Recovery And Healing Can Be Two Different Things
by Pelesit
Summary: Sequel to The Rift And Jealousy. Owen finds himself helping two alien women through recovery from traumatic experiences and raising alien children. Jack adjusts to having his pregnant 15 year old daughter in the Hub. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Taking place one week after The Rift And Jealousy.

Owen walked into the infirmary to find Norandi wide awake. "You're awake? Little earlier than I expected. We let you have another few days with sedation. We thought it would be better for your burns."

Norandi looked at her thighs, moving the sheet aside. "They look normal for scarred skin."

"They didn't look normal a few days ago. They somehow got infected and you had fever. We…your mom and me decided it would be best for you if you spent some more time in sedation."

"I do not need anything she says I need," she said, glaring as she looked at him.

"They still aren't completely healed. If it helps any, I came up with the idea of sedating you for a few more days. Blame me, if you want."

"If if was your idea, then it was alright," Norandi said, looking away from him. "There is skin peeling off. I want it gone."

"At this point, I'm not peeling off any dead skin. There's not enough. You'll just have to wait, like a regular burn victim."

Before he could begin an examination on Norandi, Jack came in with Lorelei, who was screaming at the top of her tiny lungs.

"Your adopted child wants you," Jack said. "I'm not babysitting her. I have enough to deal with, with all the other babies and one of my daughters being here. At least Sophie went home. I don't have to hear her whine about how much Crystal's been sleeping."

Owen went over and took Lorelei. She stopped crying immediately. "Why am I the only one who can deal with her?" he muttered.

"Because she likes only you," Norandi said. "I have good hearing. I heard you."

"I need to get her quiet so that I can work. Just wait until I can put her down."

"I can wait. I'm in no hurry to get pregnant."

Jack looked at Norandi and laughed before leaving. "I thought that was supposed to be over by now!"

"It is supposed to be, but it didn't stop!" Norandi called as he disappeared.

Owen rolled his eyes and started to work on getting Lorelei to sleep. It took a while, but he finally got her to sleep and was able to put her back into her carrier, which was in the main area. Roxanne looked up as Owen came out with her. She watched him put the baby into her carrier and then went back to what she was doing, which was cuddling Fabian. The baby boy was staring up at her with large brown eyes.

"Remember not to hold him all the time," Owen told her as he went back into the infirmary.

Norandi was waiting patiently for him. She was looking at the tank that she and her mother had brought. There were still five fetuses inside it.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about that. I still don't know how to work the control device for that thing. Your mother won't let anyone touch it," Owen said.

"If you can get it from her, I can teach you how it works."

"You can get it from her. If she thinks I'm after it, I get kicked in my fun center. I'm not taking that chance."

"You are... what is the word…a wimp?"

"If you were a man, you wouldn't like it either."

"I'll get it. It will not be that hard." She got up on shaky legs, but left the room on her own. Owen followed her and watched her. She actually got the device from her mother very easily.

It only took her 30 minutes to show Owen how to use the device. It was less complex than it looked with all its buttons.

Norandi eyed the tank again. "Three of the fetuses are Li'hlfa. One is human and the other is a Trion."

"Not to be confused with Trian?" Owen asked.

"Not to be confused with Trian," Norandi agreed. "I think it would be safest to implant a Li'hlfa. All three of them are pure. That would be best."

"Hey, you didn't ask me if it was ok for you to do this."

"Then is it 'ok'?"

"I have to ask Jack."

"I say it is alright."

"I still have to ask Jack." Owen took the device away from her while he went to ask Jack. He didn't need her trying to use it on herself.

Jack approved the procedure because it was better than letting her suffer with another week or more of her cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen took Norandi home with him and Roxanne and the babies that night. Since Roxanne had moved in, she's been sleeping next to him in his bed every night. She started to have nightmares about the Li'hlfa, so Owen let her sleep in his bed with him since it made her feel better. She didn't talk much about the dreams, but she told him they were about the Li'hlfa camp. Sometimes she kicked him in her sleep. When she did that, he had to wake her up and get her to stop.

He felt his right side get kicked. He frowned at this because Roxanne was on his left side. He looked to the right and found that Norandi was there, sleeping fitfully. "Now she wants to sleep in by bed…" he muttered. "And here I was, thinking I'd only have to get a new house. I have to get a king sized bed too."

Norandi kicked him again. Owen jumped this time. She'd kicked him pretty hard. He rubbed his ass and then pushed her a little. It hadn't been that hard, but it was enough to wake her up. She grabbed him by the throat. Owen was barely able to stop her from choking the life out of him in time.

"God, it's just me," Owen choked.

"I am sorry. I thought my dream was real for a minute," she said, looking down at her hands. She had the hands of a trained killer. "I will try to be more careful in the future."

"Are you dreaming about the Li'hlfa camps too?" Owen asked. "Or is it something else?"

"No, it is the camps. My home world was a place of such beauty before the mutants came. Parts of it still are. My ancestors cultivated plant life from other planets. Their favorites were the roses and lilacs of Earth. They also like Lavender and Elm trees. The mutants hate Elms so much that they won't go near them, not even within a mile. Because of this, the resistance uses area with Elms as bases. The same with roses and lilacs. They hate Lavender. Lavender oil is poisonous to them, but it is beneficial to the pure Li'hlfa. We've used it in weapons against them. The mutants have work slaves tear up any unwanted plant life found near the camps. The Resistance woks with plants, to replace the ones destroyed by the mutants."

"Maybe the next time the Doctor comes to visit, he can take some plants to your home and give them to the Resistance," Owen said.

"They would like that, very much. You listened?"

"Yeah, I listened. What do they do in the camps, besides torturing people and doing experiments and making work slave pull up plants?"

"The slaves have to make the food and the clothes. They have to serve without question. They have to do anything the mutants order them to do. I am sad that I will not be there to see the resistance bring an end to the slaves rule." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Nothing you have seen in your entire life could compare to what I have seen or what I have had to do. They like it when their captives try to fight them. They held me captive and I suffered more than you could imagine. I cannot go back there. Even when the resistance wins, I do not think I will want to return."

"Well, you couldn't, even if you wanted to. The Doctor says you can't."

"I know what he says. I know that he is right. I will never be able to return. It will upset the balance. I must remain here, away from my home. I am proud to continue service with noble people."

Owen smiled a little. "Not that noble."

"But you are noble. I can see it when I look at Torchwood. You are all noble and that is something to be proud of. You are more intelligent than some people would take you for, are you not?"

Owen grinned a little. "I am a bloody brilliant surgeon and a genius. Stop flattering me."

"A little flattery can be good for the soul Doctor Harper."

"When you're in my home, you call me Owen. You go that? I expect you to call me Owen. When we're at the Hub, you can call me Doctor Harper, if you want."

"Then I will call you Doctor Harper when I am there and Owen when I am here," she said with a nod.

The next morning, Jack woke up to the sound of one of the babies in the Hub crying. "I thought Marcie and Justine had them quiet," he mumbled to Samantha, his girlfriend.

"That's Aurora. Marcie and Justine don't take care of her, remember? When she'd better, she's going off to Owen's. Li'hana takes care of her."

"Then Li'hana better get up and take care of her. I'm starting to think that Aurora doesn't like her as well as we thought."

"Aurora is Li'hlfa. She might not be a pure Li'hlfa, but at least she's not a mutant. We have to get up anyway. You can go and see what's going on with that."

Getting dressed, Jack went upstairs. "Li'hana! Why the hell aren't you taking care of Aurora?"

Li'hana came out of the infirmary, covered in baby vomit. "I refuse to care for that child any longer. She dislikes me. I refuse to give her any care other than her medical care."

Jack sighed. Li'hana was being difficult. "It would take too long for me or Sam to get up in the middle of the night to get up and feed her. By the time we could get to her, she's have a terrible tummy ache. You're just going to have to keep mothering her until she's ready to go home with Owen. I mean it. It's an order."

Li'hana stood tall. "I will not feed that child."

Jack groaned in frustration. "Then I'll have to call Marcie's daughter, Melanie and tell her she's got to come to take care of babies earlier than I promised her. I did promise her she could start after she graduates from the University. I don't think she'll be happy with being told she has to drop out of school."

Li'hana relaxed slightly. "She is still being schooled?"

"Yes," Jack snarled.

"Then she must finish her schooling. She has started so she must finish."

"Does that mean you'll continue to take care of Aurora?"

"Only at night," Li'hana said. "I will not take care of her in that way at any other time."


	3. Chapter 3

Owen walked into the Hub to find that Crystal was there. "Why aren't you at school?" he asked her.

"There's no school today," she said. "I get to stay here and be lazy."

Owen made a noise. "Lazy? More like you have nothing to do."

Roxanne watched Owen as he sat down at his desk. She seemed to watch his every move half of the time. It was like she was afraid he'd disappear. She sat down and watched him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked her.

She looked at him questioningly. "Why do you always ask that?"

"Because you're always watching me!"

"But aren't you my master?"

Owen's eyes went wide with shock. "No! Why the hell would you think that?"

"I live in your home. Slaves always live in their master's homes."

Owen sighed. "You aren't a slave anymore. You're free. Didn't anyone explain that to you?"

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

Owen sighed. "We don't have slavery here."

"But other slave owner have broken their own planets laws to have a slave."

Owen groaned. "You are not a slave anymore! You don't on your home planet anymore. You're not a slave anymore. No one in Torchwood believes in slavery! You are not a slave! Not anymore!"

"But I have not gotten the tattoo to remove my status as a slave."

"You have tattoos?"

"For every owner and every sort of service. When a slave is freed they receive a tattoo to show that they are free so that the bounty hunters may not return them to slavery."

"So, what you're saying is that if one of these bounty hunters came here, we'd have to fight to keep them from taking you away? They'd want to take you back to Trian? You think I'm your master because you've never gone without one."

"Doesn't your planet have bounty hunters that hunt missing slaves?"

"Not here and not now. We won't let anyone take you away from here."

"Then if they come you must tell them that my former masters passed me on to you. That is one of the only ways they will allow me to stay here."

"What other ways are there?"

"The only other thing that can be done besides a royal reprieve is for you to be my husband. If you claim to be my husband, they will leave me alone."

Owen frowned. "I won't pretend to be your husband."

"But they will not question it. They will think I am bound to you by your laws."

"What about this royal reprieve thing? Does it have to be granted on your home planet or can someone like Li'hana grant it. She's royalty on her home planet."

"I don't think her status is high enough. They usually accept only reprieves from Trian royalty. They will accept a reprieve from the king or queen of another planet, but only if they can prove their status."

Owen thought for a minute. "Li'hana!" he called. "I want to ask you something!"

Norandi frowned. "You could have asked me. She is a princess. She's second in line for the crown."

Owen looked to Roxanne. "Is that high enough?"


	4. Chapter 4

"That will not be enough," Roxanne said with a small shake of her head. "They won't listen to her. It would have to be from either the queen or the first in line for the crown."

Owen looked at Norandi for confirmation. She nodded her head. "It could only be from my oldest aunt or my next aunt. It can only be from one of them."

"Don't you people have kings too?"

"Kings have no authority on my home planet," Norandi said with a frown. "Do kings have authority on Earth?"

"When there is a king, yes."

"I am sorry. I did not know."

"Don't apologize," Owen said, turning away. "I would have thought your mother would have come out here by now."

"She's busy," Jack said as he came into the room from somewhere within the Hub.

"What's she doing?"

"Delivering babies."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Owen shouted. "Isn't she going to need help?"

"Sam's with her."

Owen groaned and went into the infirmary anyway. He then came out, realizing she wasn't in there.

"She's in Corinthia's room," Jack said, referring to the blonde Trian surrogate that Li'hana had brought with her and Norandi.

Owen headed towards the area in a huff. Norandi and Roxanne both looked at Jack and then to Lorelei in her carrier.

"I'm not watching her. Just hope she doesn't wake up."

Norandi looked down at the baby. "I will not change her."

"I think you will. Someone will show you if you don't know how to do it."

Norandi frowned in disgust.

"You'll do it," Jack said. "I'm not doing it. Like I said, just hope she doesn't wake up."

"I wish I had my maidservant. She would do it. Maidservants do such work."

"Your maidservant isn't here. You're going to learn to live like a normal person. That includes changing dirty diapers."

Norandi turned her nose in disgust. "I was trained for combat and stealth, not infant care."

"Don't you argue with me anymore. You're going to do it."

Jack went into his office. Crystal got up and followed him.

"Dad, I need you to help me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get the baby to stop kicking my bladder."

"I don't think that's going to help much. That's what babies do in there."

"I changed my clothes three times already. The baby just won't stop kicking! I can't get her to stop. I talked to her earlier and she just kicked harder."

"You're going to have to learn this on your own sooner or later. I can't keep doing this." Jack rubbed Crystal's stomach and started to talk to the baby about the Doctor.

"I can't believe she likes to hear about Slitheens. They're gross. Even the Futurekind was better."

"Would you rather hear about the Futurekind?" he asked the baby. The baby kicked. "Nope, baby doesn't want to hear about it. The baby wants to hear about Margaret Blaine."

"Then the baby's weird. I've heard the Slitheen story so many times."

"Oh, that could change later. You liked to hear about them."

* * *

A baby was thrust into Owen's arms the moment he came into the room. The human looking baby cried, waving its tiny little arms around. "I suppose you're too busy to take care of it yourself?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm pretty busy. She's popping those babies out like spiders eggs hatching."

Li'hana put another baby into Sam's hands.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I'd say so. I think Jack's going to have to hire more people."

Sam gave him a kick with a foot to get him to move towards the infirmary. "Marcie's daughter's supposed to start as soon as she's back from Bavaria."

"Bavaria!"

"I guess she goes there at least once a year. Move your ass! I have work to do!"

"You're not the only one!" Owen shouted as they headed for the infirmary."


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto came into the room while Jack was telling the story to the baby. He set Jack's coffee on the table and sat down to listen. Jack glanced at him. "What are you doing?" he asked Ianto.

"I figured I would get the baby used to your stories early," Ianto told him, with a small smile.

Jack turned back to Crystal and continued to tell her baby the story of Margaret the Slitheen.

Owen came in a while later. He stood and waited for Jack to finish telling the story before speaking. He had learned not to interrupt these stories, lest Crystal became upset because the baby started kicking again. When Jack was done, he spoke. "Jack, you need to come to the infirmary. It's important."

"Is it one of the surrogates?" Jack asked.

"No, it's something else. You need to go there and see for yourself. I don't want Ianto or Crystal to see or hear it."

Jack followed Owen to the infirmary, moving quickly. There Owen showed him five dead mutated Li'hlfa babies. "What happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know yet. I still have to do the autopsies. Corinthia gave birth to them and she's pretty upset about this. I don't think she's ever given birth to any still born babies before. Li'hana only seems interested in helping her. She doesn't want anything to do with the one that is alive. I think she might want it to die. I can't get her to tell me it there's a way to help her."

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "I'll talk to her. I'll order her to help you. We'll work on it. What's wrong with the baby?"

"She's got a raging fever and an infection. Right now, I just don't know what to do for it. Li'hana won't help. This baby came first, then the other five came. Before that, two other babies were born. They're normal as far as I can see and they appear human."

"I'm going still going to have a talk with Li'hana. She's going to help, even if it kills her. If that baby has a chance at being a normal baby, then we need to give her that chance."

Owen nodded. "We'll see. I'm not sure if she'll be able to make it, but we can try to save her. I was told that mutated Li'hlfa are very difficult to keep…tame."

"I think we ought to try it. We owe her that."

Jack nodded and left to talk to Li'hana.

* * *

He found Li'hana holding the blonde surrogate, comforting her with gentle words. He didn't want to interrupt, but he had to. "Li'hana, we need to talk," Jack said.

The red-haired alien looked up at him. "Not right now."

"No, we're going to talk right now. I mean it. We're going to have this talk right now." He pointed to the doorway to indicate they weren't going to talk in front of Corinthia.

Li'hana sighed and followed Jack out of the room.

"Why won't you help Owen with that baby?" Jack demanded once they were out of the room.

Li'hana took his arm and led him further away from the door. "There is nothing to be done," she hissed. Either the infection goes away and she lives or it doesn't and she dies. There is no treatment. It is enough that she was born alive. The sooner she gets over the infection, if she does at all, the less violent she will become. If she is to live, you had better hope she gets well quickly. I did everything I could to prevent her condition when she was in the womb. I administered medicine to see if it would negate the mutation. The sooner she can become well, the more likely that the mutation was negated."

"And what happens if it is negated and she gets well?"

"I do not know. This is an experiment I started on Iotropa, my home world. I am hoping that it will reverse the effects of the mutation and make her more like a pure Li'hlfa. If so, she will be able to pass for human here. If she does become well, I do not know how she will change. The chances are almost ninety-nine percent that she will change, if the medicine does take effect like I hope it will."

Jack sighed. "I think you could have told me about this experiment of yours earlier. If you had, we might have known what to expect." He considered the situation for a moment. "Are all Li'hlfa born with an infection?"

"No, it is only the mutants. If she can be well soon, she will not be as savage. When the war ends, the pure Li'hlfa can go back to their rightful name. Until then, we are Li'hlfa. If that child gets well soon and lives, she will represent my hope for my people."

"Did anyone know you were carrying out this experiment?"

"Only Norandi and the surrogates. If the mutants had known, I would not be here. They would have put me in the Pit. One can only escape the Pit if they are aided. When they captured me, they put me down there with their pets, the animals that caused the mutation. They were probably hoping that I would be touched by the creatures. They would not touch me, but I was able to get genetic material from them. That is how I discovered a way to possible negate the mutation. If a mutant were bitten by one of those creatures, it could reverse the mutation. This is a test. A sacrifice is sometimes necessary. Sometimes messengers were able to get to me and I passed information to them for the Resistance. I also gave them copies of my research, in the event that I might disappear. If I were to disappear from the camp for one week, the messengers were to pass the information onto the queen and the resistance. I did not leave them without my aid."

"Then right now, the Resistance could be ending the war…" Jack mused. "I didn't think it would start that quickly."


	6. Chapter 6

Owen walked into the room and found Norandi sitting on the sofa, quivering. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She extended her hands out to him. There were neat scars all around her wrists and fingers. "My scars hurt," she said simply.

"How did this happen? Was it the General?"

"It was his lieutenants. If there is one thing they enjoy most, it is torturing people. My hands and fingers were only sewn back on because I am royalty."

"I can talk to Jack about turning up the heating."

"No, not if it inconveniences someone else."

"I don't think it's going to inconvenience anyone. People will understand it's the cold doing it. It's a little cold for most of us anyway."

Norandi shook her head. "No, it inconveniences others."

Owen sighed. "Norandi, it's ok. No one will have a problem with it. We can't have you going around in pain."

Norandi shook her head again.

Owen gave up and went to his desk. Lorelei was still in her carrier. She sat there, looking at him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Lorelei made a noise. Owen got the idea and picked her up. "You're a little brat, you know that?" Lorelei looked at him with what seemed to be a large grin. He laughed at little at that. "Have you been a good girl?" he asked her.

"She hasn't cried," Tosh called over. "Not one sound, until now, that is."

Owen shrugged. "As long as I don't have to hear about all of you complaining about her crying." Lorelei laid her head against Owen's shoulder contentedly as he sat down.

* * *

Jack sighed as he finally left Corinthia's room. He found Owen sitting at his desk with Lorelei. "Li'hana said that we can't do anything for that baby," he said. "Either she gets better and lives or she dies."

"I had a feeling it was something like that," Owen said.

"I think she'd rather it died, but I think deep down, she is hoping for that baby to live."

"How good are her chances?"

"I don't know. I don't think even Li'hana knows. You'll just have to try your best for that baby and hope that she can make it."

* * *

Owen went home that night, tired as all hell. Roxanne had fell asleep in the back of the car on the way home, so he'd had to wake her up in order to get her inside. She immediately went into Owen's bedroom and went back to sleep on his bed. "She's not the only one who's tired," he muttered as he put the babies to bed. He was grateful they didn't wake up. If they had, he'd have to be up longer.

An hour after he'd fell asleep, he woke up to find Norandi tightly clinging to him in her sleep. Roxanne was on his other side, also holding onto him so that he couldn't move. He sighed, hoping they'd wake up soon and let go. Roxanne moved a little, but still held on. She murmured something before biting him five minutes later. Owen nearly yelped, but he did jump. This woke both Norandi and Roxanne.

"Now you are the one having nightmares," Norandi said.

"No, Roxanne bit me! She bit my shoulder!"

Norandi shrugged and laid back down while Roxanne looked at Owen with huge, terrified eyes.

"You didn't make me mad," Owen said. "You just scared me a little and you bit down pretty hard."

Roxanne hugged Owen tightly, sobbing uncontrollably and talking very quickly. Owen had to take her out of the room in order to calm her down. It was a very long, long night for Owen Harper.


	7. Chapter 7

Owen sat on the couch with Roxanne, holding her while she cried from the effects of her terrifying nightmare. She clung to him as though her life depended on his being near. "You gonna tell me about it?" Owen asked her.

Roxanne looked at him with her wide eyes for a moment before spluttering about dreaming about one of her former masters. After a minute, Owen wished he hadn't asked her about it. He hadn't known that there were aliens with body part like she described. She talked about how she had to have surgeries after she was sold back to the Slave Market. She talked about how much it cost her former owner and how much he had to pay to have her "repaired." She talked about how they sent him to prison for damaging property that was only going to be going back to them when he was done with her. Roxanne said it took two years for her to be put back on the market because she had to recover from what he'd done to her. She told Owen that the Slave Market surgeons had had to give her an abortion because she would have died if she'd had the baby that she was pregnant with. They almost had to "retire" her, which meant that they would have changed what sort of slave she was.

Eventually, she stopped talking and fell asleep with her head on Owen's shoulder.

* * *

Jack felt Sam get out of bed when she heard Phoebe crying. After a minute he heard her talking to the baby as she took her out of the crib. It was the first time that Phoebe had cried during the night, but he knew that it would happen at some point.

"Dad!" Crystal called.

Jack had to get up and see what she wanted. "What is it?" he asked when he opened the door.

"I can't get comfortable."

Jack had to help her get comfortable, then he had to turn on a Glenn Miller CD for the baby. "Is she done having you have me do stuff for her now?" he asked Crystal.

"Yeah, I think she'd done."

Jack left the room. He waited a minute to see if she would call for him again.

"You can go back to bed now!" she called as if sensing that he was still outside the door.

* * *

Ianto Jones was lying in his bed. Things weren't going too well at the moment. His baby wasn't the problem. The problem was that his sister decided to drop in for a visit right after he got home from work. He didn't know what to do when he found out her reason for visiting. She'd told him that she'd had a dream that he was having a baby. He didn't know what to say to her, so he just told her that she had a silly dream and told her she could go home.

That didn't work. She could see that he was lying. He already knew not to retcon her because Jack had done it once before. She had woke up the next day remembering every little thing she'd learned about Torchwood. Jack had said it wouldn't be worth it to retcon her again.

He had to figure out just how he was going to explain his getting pregnant to her. He didn't know how he was going to do it. He thought that maybe he should stay home from work so that she wouldn't be able to follow him to work. Thinking again, he decided that wasn't a good idea. She would probably go to the Hub anyway.

Ianto muttered a curse word under his breath when he heard her moving around in the living room. Whatever she was doing, it was bothering him. He got up and opened the bedroom door. "Taryn, could you stop that?" he asked, seeing that she had turned on the light and was reading a book, playing with some sort of dice game while she was at it.

She looked over at him. "Not until you explain it to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Owen woke up the next morning on the couch. His back hurt because he was still sitting. Roxanne was breathing softly head was on his shoulder. He shook her slightly. "Wake up. Come on, wake up, sleepy. I need to get to work."

Roxanne woke up and rubbed her eyes, clearly not happy that he had woke her.

It took a while for Owen to get everyone out and to the Hub.

"Why's it so quiet?" Owen asked when he came in and found Tosh and Gwen working quietly. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack took Marcie to get her daughter from the airport," Tosh said. "She's coming back from Bavaria today."

"Bavaria? Why the hell would she want to go there?"

"Because it's something she wanted to do, I guess. There's nothing wrong with a little travelling."

"They're not bringing her here, are they?"

"Um…yes, they're bringing her here. You want to get a surrogate for one of those babies, right?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right…is she as annoying as Jack?"

Tosh frowned. "I don't know Melanie. Besides, she's not related to Jack."

Owen just shook his head. "I'm going to check on that baby."

He got into the infirmary and found Samantha cleaning the baby's eyes. With gently strokes, she cleaned mucus away with a damp cloth. "That's a good idea. That might help her," Owen said.

"Well, I couldn't stand to see her like that. If she's ever going to see, she needs her eyes cleaned out, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does. Anyone think of anything to call her?"

"Hope. Her name's Hope."

"Hope…" Owen tested the name.

He heard a sound coming from the main area before someone came into the infirmary and slapped him on the head.

"I didn't know you were Owen. If I had I would've brought protection," a brunette in a leather jacket said.

"Melanie, be nice!" Jack shouted.

"Oh, no, it's you," Owen grunted. Not you. You always like to come and torture me when I'm out for a drink."

"You're taking the babies to the bar?!"

"Oh, so you know about that, do you?"

"Yes, I've been told." She had folded her arms disapprovingly.

"No, I don't take them to the bar. I haven't been out in over a week."

"Good for you. I can't be out for months now because my mother talked me into this. Let's get this done now."

* * *

Jack looked up as Ianto came in, followed by his sister.

"Jack, do you think you could explain it to her? I don't know how to explain it to her."

Jack looked at Taryn. "I'm not sure she'll understand it."

Taryn walked up to Jack and punched him in the jaw. "I don't care who explains it, as long as it gets explained!"

Jack rubbed his jaw. "Ok, then, I guess I'm the one to explain it, unless you'd rather have someone who doesn't exactly know what they're talking about."

Li'hana came into the room, rubbing her ears. "Why are you making so much noise?"

"Oh, I just have to explain to Ianto's sister about how he got pregnant."

"I see. It would be better if I explained it. I know more on the subject."

"You weren't her when it happened."

"I was told what happened. Besides, I still know more on the subject."

"You'll probably confuse her with a lot of scientific mumbo-jumbo," Jack said.

"Someone just explain it!" Taryn shouted.

Li'hana rubbed her ears again. "I will explain it. Just stop all the noise. It is hurting my ears. My ears are very sensitive to sound."

"She's an alien," Jack said. "Try to accommodate her."

Taryn glared at Jack as though he had said something sexist.


	9. Chapter 9

Taryn watched Jack go into his office before Li'hana snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Listen to me when I talk to you," Li'hana said.

* * *

Owen was annoyed with Melanie teasing him the whole time she was in the infirmary, but Sam seemed entertained by it.

"Would you stop that?" Owen asked Melanie. "You're always bugging me and you stop laughing!" he said, pointing at Sam.

"I'm not laughing," Sam said. "I'm giggling."

"Well, whatever it is, stop it!"

"I don't think so."

Owen jumped when Melanie touched the back of his neck.

"Hey, no static shocks!"

"Sorry…it's in my nature…" Melanie said with a grin on her face.

"That's it. If you're going to be a surrogate, I'm not going to be the one doing the procedure."

"Oh, I only do this because I like you enough to tease you."

"I don't like it, so stop teasing me!"

"Hmm…nope."

Owen growled and stalked out of the room.

"Do you think I went too far?" Melanie asked Sam.

"I don't know. I know someone who can do far worse on him."

"Then I want to beat that record."

* * *

Owen froze at the look on everyone's faces. "What?" he asked.

"Taryn's here…" Tosh said. "Don't do anything to get pepper sprayed in the face this time, unless you want to amuse us."

"I've been tortured enough by Melanie, the little bitch."

"Owen, watch your language around children!" she admonished, pointing at Lorelei.

"She won't remember it."

"You'd be surprised what Li'hlfa children can remember," Norandi said.

Owen just scoffed. "Sure."

"They can remember a lot of things," Norandi insisted.

Owen looked at her doubtfully.

Norandi folded her arms. "I can remember my mother giving birth to twins when I was one and a half years old. If you do not believe me, you can ask her about it."

Owen frowned. "I don't think you can remember that."

"My mother went through twenty-eight hours of labor. I remember it very well."

Roxanne sat there looking at him knowingly.

"Don't give me that look, there's no way you could have been there," Owen said.

"You think it is not possible for a child to remember something from when she was very young. I can remember the slave market taking me away from my mother after I was weaned. I was nine months old," Roxanne said. "They put her back on the market and I was kept with the other children waiting to become the proper age to be sold."

"You remember that?" Owen asked doubtfully.

Roxanne nodded.

Jack came out of his office. "Owen, you have something you're supposed to be doing!"

"Melanie won't stop teasing me and your girlfriend isn't helping any. You can have Li'hana do it."

"Li'hana's busy explaining things to Taryn. You do that procedure. After Li'hana's done with Taryn, she's got surrogates to take care of."

Owen sighed in resignation. "Then you can tell her to stop giving me static shocks!"

"It's just a few static shocks, Owen."

"I can't work with them."

"Do that procedure or I'll have Taryn get you with the pepper spray."

Owen jumped up and went to the infirmary to do as he was told.

"Whipped like the family pig," Jack said, grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Taryn left the Hub with Ianto, as she wouldn't leave until he left. Owen had left before everyone else, which was not surprising, considering that he thought Taryn would attack him.

Roxanne kept looking at Owen as though there was something he had forgotten.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Lorelei."

"What about her?"

"You forgot her."

"Shit!" Owen shouted. "Ok, don't ever let me forget anything like that again.

Roxanne seemed pleased that he had given her an order of some sort.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jack opened the door without waiting for an answer. "You forgot someone." He held out Lorelei in her carrier.

Owen took her away from Jack. "I hadn't noticed until miss smart mouth mentioned it."

"I'm sure she'd appreciated it if you didn't call her names."

Roxanne cocked her head to the side. "But he is my master."

"I am not your master!" Owen said. "Why can't you get that through your head?"

"But…I have to have a master. I am not free." She looked as if she were about to cry.

"It's ok," Jack said. "He's your master."

"What the hell, Jack you can't just-" He was interrupted by Jack yanking him out of the apartment by his arm. Jack shut the door before Owen had a chance to protest.

"She doesn't understand it yet, Owen. You can't just say that you're not her master when in her mind, you are. You're just going to have to pretend. It's too much of a shock for her to be told that she's free right now. She basically thinks you inherited her. Just treat her nicely and eventually try explaining it all to her. Or you could keep her from thinking you own her by marrying her."

"I'm not marrying her, Jack!"

"Then you'll fake being her master for now." Jack started to leave but turned back. "Oh, and don't be surprised if she thinks she needs to…pleasure you."

Owen groaned as Jack disappeared.

When he had the door shut, he heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing in his living room. "Oh no..." he murmured.

The Doctor stuck his head out the TARDIS door. "Oh, good, you're home. I need you to help me with something."

"You need my help?" Owen asked incredulously.

"Yes, I need you to conduct a physical examination of Daisy."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I can't! Daisy's power is keeping her from being scanned by the TARDIS equipment and I can't give her a physical examination because I can't touch her. I barely got her back into the TARDIS earlier. I had to have non- Time Lord help. You can touch her right now because you're not a Time Lord."

"If I do it, will it shut you up?"

"If shutting up will shut you up, then yes."

After a long examination, Owen finally told the Doctor his conclusion. "She's managed to get herself knocked up. She's barely far enough to tell from a simple physical examination."

"Oh! Her power is protecting her child until she's healed! I know what can be done now!"

"What happened anyway?"

"She destroyed a time and paradox machine created by a man who was helping the Daleks try to invade Earth. It's a long story best explained later. How long have we been gone?"

"A week."

"Really? I thought it would be two weeks...that's how long it's been for us...Don't tell Jack about this."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack looked up when the phone in his office rang. He had just gotten back to the Hub and hour ago and was doing paperwork. He picked it up. "Hello…? Owen, what are you calling for at this time for?"

"The Doctor decided to drop in."

Jack could hear the Doctor on the other end of the line, trying to get the phone from Owen. "I told you not to tell him!"

"What is going on?" Jack demanded.

"Daisy's-" Owen began only to get cut off. Jack knew that the Doctor probably got the sonic screwdriver out.

After a few minutes of debating, he told Samantha that he was going back to Owen's and left the Hub.

Jack came in without knocking again. Owen was trying to force the Doctor to fix the phone. Roxanne and Norandi were both watching the scene. Roxanne only seemed curious while Norandi seemed to be listening very intently for something. "What the hell is going on here?" Jack demanded.

"Daisy's pregnant and the Doctor wanted me to keep it from you," Owen said quickly. "After the last thing I hid from you, I'm not about to get my balls ripped off."

"How far is it?" Jack demanded.

"It's about two weeks. According to the Doctor, that's how long they've been gone."

"I'm going to kill John Hart!"

"You're not killing anyone," the doctor said.

"Oh, I am! And after I kill him, she's staying here for the next nine months!"

"You know, when she wakes up, she might have something to say about that," Owen said. "He's the one who knows what happened," he said at the look on Jack's face. "Ask him."

* * *

Ianto looked into the living room when he heard a sound coming from there. He saw that Taryn was awake again. She was rolling dice like the night before.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked. "I'm trying to sleep."

Taryn looked at her brother. "I can't help it. There's something that's not right. Something in the universe isn't right…I can feel it, Ianto."

"What isn't right?"

"Something that has to do with a Time War. I don't understand it. I've had dreams about it for a while, but the dreams have changed. They keep changing. There's something about the Time War that has been changed."

Ianto sat down. "Taryn, I know a few things about the Time War. Jack's friend, the Doctor says it's time-locked."

Taryn blinked. "If it is, then it's not anymore. Something is different and I'm not sure if it's right or not."

"What do you mean?"

"If what I'm seeing is right, then this man, the Doctor is not supposed to be the last Time Lord. If it's right, the rest of the Time Lords have been changed and scattered throughout the universe with no memories of their old selves. Another thing, if it's right, then the planets that were involved were all moved to different locations. The Doctor's Delta Wave didn't do what it was supposed to do." She rolled her handful of dice again. Each piece came up in ones. "Not again!" She scooped up the dice and cast it again, only to get the same result.

"Has that been happening the whole time you've been doing this?" Ianto asked her.

"Every single time, without fail."

Ianto picked up his cell phone, considering whether or not she should call Jack. Taryn put her hand on the phone.

"Ianto, listen to this first. I know the truth. I know I'm adopted. I know that your family found me when I was real little. Ianto, I'm not the same as you. I'm not human. I don't know what I am, but I'm sensing a huge amount of excess energy. I've felt it before, but it was nothing like this. There's been a shift in the balance."

Making up his mind, Ianto pressed the call button.


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" Jack asked when he answered his ringing cell phone.

"Jack, it's me, Ianto. I think you need to come over here."

"Ianto, I'm rather busy. Something's happened to Daisy and-"

"Something's wrong with Taryn," Ianto blurted. "She keeps talking about the Doctor and the Time War."

Jack was speechless for a minute. "Your sister is adopted right?"

"She is and she's just told me that she's not human."

"Ianto, I'm going to give my phone to the Doctor. I want you to give yours to Taryn. I think it's best that they talk to each other. If there's something that's been changed, he'll know what it is." Jack handed his phone to the Doctor at the same time that Ianto was handing his phone to Taryn.

The Doctor and Taryn talked for a long time while Jack sat with Daisy, absorbed in thoughts about what had happened to her and what was like now.

Daisy's eyes suddenly flew open. Her eyes were glowing from her power. She blinked, making the glow fade away. "Is it all over now?" she asked without looking around.

"I honestly don't know. You'll have to ask the Doctor when he's done talking to Ianto's sister. You're going to be staying home for at least a year now."

Daisy sat up quickly. "No, I'm not! Oh…my back hurts like I've been bulldozed…"

"The Doctor said that you used a lot of your power to destroy a time and paradox machine. Someone hit you in the back with something after that and your power started working overtime to protect you. And you're pregnant."

Daisy shook her head. "I'm not pregnant."

"That's not what Owen says."

"Well, then Owen's wrong. I know I'm not pregnant."

The Doctor came into the room after a few minutes. Before Daisy could say a word he spoke. "You need time to recover from your ordeal! The only reason why you're still alive right now is because Ranger Walker acted as quickly as he did. Maybe after you've recovered, you can travel with me again, after the baby's born."

"If you won't let me go with you, then I'll follow you through the time vortex," Daisy said.

"You can't do that," Jack told her.

"Actually, she might be able to, Jack. We'll have to reach a compromise," the Doctor said. He walked over to Daisy and leaned in close. "After you've recovered, we'll talk about this. If you still want to travel after you've recovered, then you can come, but you have to go home to have the baby later and you have to follow my rules. If I tell you to stay in the TARDIS, you have to stay in the TARDIS."

"If that's what is takes, fine," Daisy said. "I won't be left behind for a year."

"You will if it takes you that long to fully recover. You're going to go to the Hub with your father. After that, your father and I are going to Ianto Jones' house. There's someone else like you and your mother there. You're not entirely human and you know it. I know you do. This person has a different power than you do, but she's still of the same race as your mother. You're going to stay at the Hub. You won't try to follow. You'll stay in bed or whatever else Owen or Li'hana tells you. You will do as you're told. Understood?"

"Crystal clear."

* * *

Ianto jumped when the TARDIS materialized in his kitchen. He'd been expecting it to materialize in the living room. The Doctor came into the living room from the kitchen, followed by Jack.

"Oh, I got the wrong room," the Doctor said absently. "Well, Ianto, I'll have to be with Taryn alone for a bit. Wait, she's not overloading is she?"

Ianto frowned. "I don't think so."


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn it…" Jimmy Trivette said. "Why does this always happen? You always get the easy ones!"

Walker chuckled. "Because you always think I'm getting the hard ones."

The two Texas Rangers loaded five criminals into the back of Walker's truck.

"This is the last time this is happening!" Jimmy insisted.

"You say that a lot too."

"At least I didn't knock someone out with the same two-by-four that they knocked another person out with!

"Jimmy, that was a month ago. It had to be done, anyway."

"That's what you say."

"Well, I'm sure Daisy Harkness will be grateful when she wakes up."

"Where is that annoying girl anyway?"

"Hmm…I don't know. The Doctor took her home and I don't know where home is for her. She could've woken up by now."

"I hope she never comes back here."

"I wouldn't say that."

* * *

After Walker had gone home, he heard an odd sound in his yard. He looked out the window to see a blue box materializing. A skinny man poked his head out. He beckoned for Walker to come. Walked went out the door, walking across the yard.

"Has anything odd happened since I left?" the Doctor asked.

"Not a thing," Walker told him.

A handsome man appeared from within the TARDIS. "Except for the fact that my daughter's got more power than she did before and that Ianto's sister is sick from her own powers."

"Jack, I wasn't talking to you," the Doctor said. "Daisy's dad. He's feeling a little mad right now."

"A little?!" Jack said. "Look at what happened to Daisy! I know most of it is John Hart's fault, but still…"

The Doctor clamped a hand on Jack's mouth. "Jack, your daughter did not choose to travel with me because of John Hart. John did not cause her to gain more power and he did not hit her in the back with a two-by-four. Remember, the man doesn't know anything about her present condition." The Doctor turned to Walker. "No mechanical monsters, strange people with two hearts walking about."

Walker grinned a little. "Only you, Doctor."

"Alright then we know this place hasn't been affected. Or this time for that matter. I think we'll be going now." He started to close the door. "Now it's time to pay a visit to Doctor Quest."

"Don't know him," Jack said.

"Oh, you don't need to." The Doctor turned back to Walker. "Did you want to come?"

"I have work to do here, Doctor," Walker replied.

"It's no problem. I can have you back home three minutes after you've left!"

"You said that before, but from what Daisy told me and Trivette, your TARDIS isn't always reliable."

"But you could still be central in this. Just because things haven't changed right now, doesn't mean that they won't. I'll try extra hard to get you back in time."

"You could fix my vortex manipulator and I could make sure he gets back here," Jack told the Doctor.

"I won't have you running around with a teleport!"

"I swear, I'll let you disable it when he's back here. I do need to get back to Cardiff to do my job of protecting the Earth from evil aliens and taking care of my children."

"I'll go on one condition," Walker said.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked.

"That Daisy won't be around to make my break people's backs."

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's in Cardiff."

Walker went into the TARDIS. A moment later the TARDIS dematerialized.

A/N: Hmm...Bit of a Walker Texas Ranger. If anyone doesn't like it, too bad!


	14. Chapter 14

Owen looked up from his work when Jack came in with the Doctor. "You're done already?"

"Yeah. How long has it been?"

"Three days."

"Oh, that's not much compared to how long it's been for me."

"How long has it been?"

"You don't want to know."

Owen groaned and turned back to his work. "We took Crystal out of school while you were gone."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"Baby daddy drama at school. Not her causing it, it's the boys causing it."

Jack put a hand to his forehead for a moment. "You took her out of school for that?"

"It was putting stress on her and the baby. What did you expect us to do? Let her keep going to school with all those boys fighting about the baby? All that isn't good for her or the baby."

"I know that, Owen!"

"I think you need to pay a little bit more attention to her. If you did, you would have known about this baby drama problem before we had to take her out of school."

The Doctor looked around almost casually before he spotted Roxanne sitting with Fabian. "Oh, there he is!" He went over and scooped up Fabian. "Are you being a good little boy? I just bet you are!"

"He's been being a rotten brat," Owen grumbled. "It seems like he can't go a half hour without someone holding him."

"He can't help it," the Doctor said. "He's just such a cute little Time Lord!"

"He's a baby!"

Roxanne looked like she didn't know what to do with her arms as the Doctor walked off somewhere with Fabian. Owen simply shook his head, saying that she looked like a deer in the headlights. Jack went into the infirmary where Li'hana had been sitting, getting some work done. He picked up Aurora and left the infirmary. Roxanne looked delighted when she was that Jack had brought the baby out for her to hold. She looked at Owen as though asking for permission.

"Yeah, go ahead," Owen murmured.

Roxanne happily held out her arms for Aurora.

"Will I still be having to take that one home when she's well?" Owen asked.

"Oh, yes. In fact, you're taking her home tonight. She's well enough and I'm sure Li'hana is pretty tired of her."

Owen sighed. "Fine, but I really don't have an extra seat for her."

"Don't use that excuse, Owen. There's already one here for her. You'll be taking her home in that," Jack said.

"And here I was thinking I might just be able to get out of it…"

"How's Daisy?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Complaining."

"She's feeling a little better then?"

"If that's considered to be feeling better."

"She heals fast. And the faster she heals, the more she complains. Where is she?"

"Her and her dogs are taking over the kitchen right now. I'm sure they're pissing off Ianto right about now."

Jack chuckled and started towards the kitchen.

"Crystal's in there too."


	15. Chapter 15

Jack came into the kitchen to find that Crystal was sitting in a chair behind Daisy, braiding her hair. Daisy had a Saint Bernard puppy on her lap. "Please tell me you didn't go to the breeders…" Jack pleaded.

Daisy scoffed. "Minnie had puppies while you were gone."

"Since she's your dog, you're the one who has to find her puppies new homes."

"Ok, I'll ask the Doctor if he wants a puppy in eight weeks. I can ask Donna too."

"Somehow, I don't think Donna's a dog person."

"Yeah, probably not…Crystal, are you done yet?"

"Nope," Crystal said.

Jack realized that Ianto was in the kitchen too, fixing coffee. "Ianto, did I miss anything else?" he Jack asked.

"Well, the surrogates had more babies…"

"That doesn't surprise me. Unless there's one near death or something, you don't need to tell me."

"Gwen broke up with Rhys because she wanted to bring a baby home and he said no."

"Ok, that's a bit of a surprise."

"Daisy went and walked someone's dogs even though she was told not to leave the Hub."

Jack looked back at Daisy. Daisy shrugged. "I only walked the little dogs."

"Listen to Owen next time," Jack told her.

"But it was only the little ones!"

"Do I look like I care? I don't care if it was a little dog or a big one; you're supposed to be in bed until you recover."

Daisy just rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes."

"Actually, Jack, Owen said she can be out of bed for little bits at a time," Ianto said. "She just managed to get past everyone."

"I'll put her under lock and key if I have to."

"Excuse me, but my powers are stronger than they were," Daisy said. "I could use them to get out of a straightjacket or a Weevil cell."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, anything."

Jack sighed. "Just stay at the Hub for now. Please?"

"Oh, you know what happens when you use that word…"

"Daisy Stephanie Anne Harkness…"

"Ok, I promise not to go to the 51st century and kick John Hart's ass in. Is that better?"

"Not really, but it's close enough." He turned back to Ianto. "So, what else happened?"

"Gwen moved out of the flat and she moved into my place and she brought the baby she wanted to adopt with her."

"So, Gwen's living with you?"

"Taryn left notes for me all over the house about Gwen, so I thought it was kind of obvious."

Jack nodded. "I probably have a lot of work backed up, don't I?"

"Yeah," Ianto said.

"I suppose I'd better get to it." He leaned over Daisy's shoulder. "Don't bottle feed that puppy."

* * *

Owen felt Roxanne kick him in her sleep. He turned so that she couldn't kick him in the groin. When she kicked him a third time, he turned around and woke her up. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked her.

Roxanne started at him for a moment. "Master Wryren."

"Master Wryren?"

She nodded. "He's the one who almost killed me. I had to have so many surgeries before I could be put back on the market."

Owen frowned. "I don't like hearing about him, but I think you need to talk about those dreams. I'm sick and tired of being attacked at in my sleep."

"Master Wryren had spikes and it hurt a lot. I can't help but dream about what he did to me. He had spikes all over his body."

Owen winced at the very idea. "Roxanne, I think we should talk about this in the living room. I don't think you want Norandi to wake up while you're talking."

Roxanne looked over at Norandi sleeping on the other side of Owen. She nodded her head and immediately got up off the bed and went into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and waited for Owen. She waited patiently for him to sit down next to her. When Owen was sitting next to her, she started talking again. "Master Wryren didn't care if I hurt or how much I hurt. He liked to hurt me." She lifted her pajama top to show him some scars. "He did all of this. They couldn't make all of the scars go away. I had a lot of surgeries, but they couldn't make all of them go away."

Owen closed his eyes, trying to make the image go away. "I'm sorry he did what he did to you."

"Not many people would be sorry for me. Most wouldn't care, unless they want me for a servant too."


	16. Chapter 16

Owen didn't know how long he'd been sitting with Roxanne, but he found himself waking up on the couch a few hours later. Roxanne was shaking him awake. He could hear Lorelei fussing. Owen went to the nursery and took the baby out of her crib.

Fabian was sleeping soundly, but Roxanne checked on him anyway. When she was satisfied that he was fine, she followed Owen into the kitchen.

"You don't need to follow me," Owen said.

Roxanne simply perched herself on a chair and watched him feed Lorelei.

Jack heard Li'hana moving about the Hub. She wasn't being especially careful about being quiet, but then it never seemed to wake up any of the babies. He heard Tosh's voice moments later. He grinned ruefully. Tosh had came to see her lover.

He heard the Doctor wandering around the Hub too. He was sure that he had gone down to see the Weevils at some point. He thought that the Doctor was probably starting to get bored, so he went upstairs.

He had to walk past Li'hana and Tosh snogging, and then he had to get past Justine trying to get a baby to sleep before he got to the Doctor.

The Doctor had one of the babies on his shoulder and was talking to her.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Talking to Susan," he replied.

There was a crash from elsewhere within the Hub, making the Doctor look up. Tosh yelled that everything was ok. "Did I tell you that Tosh and Li'hana are lovers now?" Jack asked him.

"No."

Owen woke up again later. He was on the couch again. Roxanne was next to him, sleeping soundly. He couldn't bring himself to wake her or even move her.

Roxanne's hand suddenly moved down to his crotch. What the hell was she dreaming about?

He was about to wake her up, but then he felt himself become aroused. "Shit," he murmured. He started to wake her and felt her hand move again. Owen paused. Roxanne's hand reached down into his boxers.

Roxanne liked the dream she was having. Her master was letting her relieve him. It wasn't anything like her other masters. Everything with them had been forced. And it hurt. It had hurt so much. This master would never hurt her.

She moved her hand up and then down. Up. Down. Over and over again. Roxanne heard her master groaning. He was happy. She was pleasing him. Roxanne moved her hand even faster, feeling him in her hand.

Ok, now it was time to wake her up. Just as Owen reached to shake her into consciousness, he realized there was an awful lot of heat resonating from her. He frowned. The Doctor had told him this would happen because she wasn't nursing any babies. Owen hadn't thought this would happen so soon.

He cursed to himself as Roxanne started to wake up on her own. She blinked in confusion. Roxanne looked at Owen. "Master?" she asked. Her voice shook just a little.

"It's ok," Owen whispered to her. "I know. You can keep going if you want."

Roxanne hesitated for only a second before resuming what she was so good at. Owen groaned. She moved her hand more, making him groan even more.

After a while, she moved on top of him. Owen didn't stop her. He brought her face close to his and kissed her very deeply. At first, Roxanne didn't know what to think but then settled into the kiss, holding onto his face, straddling him. Owen's hands moved to her pajama bottoms. Roxanne froze.

"Did you want this?" he asked her.

Quickly, Roxanne started kissing him again, hungry for him. She felt Owen pull the pajama bottoms straight off of her. She helped him, with getting inside of her, even though he didn't need it. She sighed into his mouth at the feel of him going into her. She'd never liked it before. She was grateful that she was fully healed from giving birth as Owen thrust against her, making her lift up a little. She started to move with him, feeling heat flooding through her even more.


	17. Chapter 17

Owen looked very tired when he got into word the next day. He felt people looking at him. "What?" he barked.

"You look so tired," Gwen said.

"Well, I'm fine, so stop staring." He was glad that they weren't looking at Roxanne though. She had a satisfied little smile on her face. She was content.

"Did you even get enough sleep last night?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, I got plenty," Owen said, wishing they'd stop staring and asking questions.

Suddenly, Roxanne went over to Owen and kissed him. Everyone stared. "Is that better, Master?" she asked.

The Doctor though, looked like he expected it.

Owen couldn't answer her. He could feel all the stared burning into him. "Do you mind?" he asked them.

Gwen, Tosh and Owen slowly turned away. Eventually, the others did too.

Owen let his hand slip up to Roxanne's waist. "Yes, it's better. Just try not to do that in front of people again," he whispered to her.

"Ok, Master," she whispered back. Her soft lips touched his again.

Finally, Tosh couldn't resist any longer. "Owen's got a girlfriend…" she started quietly. Two pencils flew at her. She looked back at Owen and Roxanne. Owen had another pencil ready and Roxanne had copied him, holding another pencil. "Alright, I'm sorry!"

Owen threw his pencil at her anyway. Roxanne copied him.

"Stop teaching my daughter violence," the Doctor said.

Roxanne cocked her head, frowning. She didn't understand what he meant.

"Work," Jack said, walking by. "Now, Owen."

Owen turned away. Roxanne went to the babies, who were next to Norandi. She picked up Fabian, smiling at the baby.

The Doctor pulled Roxanne away so he could talk to her. Roxanne looked back at Owen. He nodded to her once, already working on the computer. She let the Doctor take her into the Hub's kitchen where he started explaining things to her.

* * *

Sam came into Jack's office and kissed him.

"Hmm, what was that for?"

"For loving me," she whispered. She kissed him again before leaving the room.

Sam ran into Ianto before she could get to the bedrooms to help Li'hana. He was holding a tray of coffee and tea. "Don't let Jack catch you doing that."

"Jack can't stop me," Ianto said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what he can do. He almost has Daisy chained."

"She needs to move!" Owen called over. "She'll never get better if she can't get up once in a while."

Sam looked over at him. "Tell Jack that," she told him. She looked back at Ianto. "Jack's not too happy with Daisy right now," she whispered. "Daisy got married while she was away and she won't tell him who she got married to."

"Oh…"

"You could always blackmail her into telling you and then turn around and tell Jack."

"I'm sure he wouldn't like the answer. I have a feeling it was John Hart, somehow."

Sam rolled her eyes. "He's too cheeky."

"And Jack's not."

"He's a different kind of cheeky." She winked and continued on her way. Thinking again, she turned around and grabbed her tea off his tray, then Li'hana's water.

"I was wondering if you'd forgotten. "What name do you think Jack would like for a girl? I was thinking of Kyra."

"Are you telling me that the baby's a girl?"

"No…"

"I think you are. I think Jack would like Kyra."

Sam went into the bedroom used by one of the surrogates. The surrogate, Corinthia, was sleeping still. Li'hana was rubbing her neck absently. She took her hand away and went back to scanning her with her equipment. Sam put her water down on a table. "Your water's over here."

Li'hana nodded her head. "She will have a baby soon," she said, indicating Corinthia.

"Alright, I'll just make sure everything's ready and tell Jack and Owen."

Li'hana turned and gave the scanner to Sam. "First, scan Sandrexagene and tell me what the scanner says."

As she left the room, Sam rolled her eyes. She told Jack and Owen first anyway.

* * *

Daisy came into the Hub's main room a while later. Jack looked out of his office at her. She shot a glare in his direction.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Stop asking me questions about the Moon-People," Daisy said.

"When was the last time I asked you about that?"

"An hour ago!" she growled.

"Oh."

Daisy started to go towards the TARDIS.

"Oh, Daisy, who was it you got married to?"

She glared at him again. "None of your business, that's who."

"Well, tell 'None of Your Business' he's a dead man."

"Oh, I'll be sure to tell him that…"

"No killing!" the Doctor shouted from somewhere.

"I thought he was talking to Roxanne…" Owen muttered.

* * *

"I like my master," Roxanne said to the Doctor when he came back into the room.

"I know. You said that earlier."

"I love him."

The Doctor sighed. "I think you're confusing the words like and love."

"But it doesn't hurt with him."

"Oh… I see. I take it you're…you know what I'm trying to get at…"

"We are going to make babies."

"Roxanne, he might not want babies."

"But I'm-"

"It doesn't matter. He might not want any more children."

"He wants more."

"Did he tell you that?"


	18. Chapter 18

Daisy retreated to her room after a while. She had really wanted to go to her room in the TARDIS, but Jack had blocked her way. He seemed convinced that she would take it somewhere. As if she'd take off without the Doctor. She had started to feel like the Doctor was her best friend.

The moment the door was shut by her father, Daisy got out of bed and crept to the door and listened until he was gone. "You can come out now, John."

The closet door opened and John Hart came out of it. "How did you know I was in here?" he asked her.

"I felt you, you idiot."

"How can you feel me being around? You didn't before."

"Well, I can now. And by the way, I'd appreciate it if you'd get lost."

John raised his eyebrows. "Can I get lost in your bed?"

"No, just go to wherever the hell you were before you came here."

"You're no fun today. Why's that?"

Daisy glared at him. "That's my business."

John laid down on her bed and put his hands behind his head, getting comfortable. "I'm your husband."

"Not by choice!" Daisy snarled.

"Oh, I think you would have done it anyway, preggers. That is what they say here, isn't it?"

"Ok, how the hell do you know about that?" she demanded.

John held up his arm. "I have this little thing, remember?" He waved a device in his hand. "Does lots of little things, mother of my child."

Daisy snatched the device from his hand. "You're never seeing this little gadget again."

John shot up off the bed. "Wait, no, don't do anything to it!"

Daisy paused, a pool of light glowing near her hand. "If I give it back to you, you have to promise not to show up unannounced again."

"Ok," he said, making a grab for it.

"And you can't have sex with any women except for me."

"Hey, when the Moon-People made us get married, you said I could be with anyone I wanted."

"I didn't know I was pregnant, then, Husband. Another condition, since I'm carrying your child and you weren't there when I got hit by a two-by-four and got whiplash, you have to bring me roses and lots of chocolate every time I see you until I decide otherwise. You also have to let my dad or my mam have custody of the baby when it's born."

"Like hell! It's my kid."

"Mine too. And I don't want the little snot. The only reason why I'm having it is because they want the baby. If you're lucky, I'll change my mind by the time the baby's born."

"I'll do all that other shit, but not that last one."

Daisy let the pool of light near her hand grow bigger. "Then I'll dispose of this and I won't tell you if I change my mind about keeping the baby…"

John jumped. "Alright, I'll go all of it." He snatched the device away. "God, why are all you pregnant women always so cranky?"

"Because the baby's fathers always make it that way."

John stood still for a minute or two. "Can we have sex?"

Daisy slapped him in the face. "Are you out of your fucking mind? It's not allowed until I'm well again."

"Oh, well in my time, they would have already fixed it. I could take you somewhere to have it fixed right now."

"And your vortex manipulator would kill the baby."

John frowned. "It would?"

"I'm its mother. I'm carrying it. I have a connection to it, so I should know."

"What about that power you've got? Could you travel with that?"

"I could but I don't know… You'll have to convince me."


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Jack went into Crystal's room. She was sitting up, reading a book. He went to the bedside and read the title. "'Grimm's Grimmest'. I hope you're not going to read that out loud to the baby."

"Why would I want to?" Crystal asked. "I'm just readying anyway."

"If you read it out loud, the baby would probably be afraid it'll get an evil step-mother who will make her cut off a toe or something."

"You just mentioned it, so if she comes out afraid of evil step-mothers, it'll be your fault."

Jack took the book. "I think you're done for now."

"I'm not." She tried to grab the book, but her father held it out of her reach. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"I know you're not, but you still are one to me."

"You don't need to tell me that. Can I have my book back?"

"If you say please and give me a kiss on the cheek like a good daughter."

"If that's what it takes." Crystal said please, kissed his cheek and took her book back.

John and Daisy disappeared from her room and reappeared minutes later. "Well, that's done," he said. "Can we have sex now?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it. You'll have to convince me again…"

"Oh, I'm plenty capable of doing that." He took her over to the bed. "Time to convince you."

"You'd better do a good job. If you don't, I'll slap you."

"Kinky."

"You like kinky don't you?"

* * *

They'd been at it for no more than 15 minutes when the door opened.

Jack stared for a moment. "_Get the hell off my daughter_!" he shouted.

"She's my wife," John said.

"And she's in my home, so get off of her."

John rolled away. "You know, we weren't really doing anything yet."

"Really? It looked like it to me. I don't ever want to see your mouth there again." He pointed at Daisy, "and you're not supposed to be having sex."

"We _weren't_ having sex," Daisy said.

"You were."

"Did you see his penis inside anywhere? I didn't. And I certainly didn't feel it inside any places."

"I don't want to hear it. John, you can get lost and never come back and Daisy, you stay away from him the rest of your life."

"You know, you don't have a say in what I do anymore," Daisy said. "I'm going to see him as much as I want and you can't do a single thing about it."

* * *

Everyone looked around when Jack came storming upstairs. He went into his office and slammed the door shut.

"Someone's in a shitty mood," Gwen said.

"I'd say," Tosh said. "What's got him all pissed off?"

Jack opened the door again. "No gossiping!" he shouted and closed the door again.

"That's a first…we've never been forbidden to gossip before."

"He's on PMS," Owen said, causing Gwen and Tosh to burst out laughing.

"Owen, that wasn't nice!" Gwen said.

"So? You still thought it was funny."

"You're on drugs, Owen."

"Oh, are you ready to prove that statement, Gwen Cooper?"

"Oh, shut up."

Jack opened the door again. "Where's the Doctor?"

"He's still talking to Roxanne," Owen said, suppressing a laugh.

Jack closed the door again.

"He's in a mood," Tosh commented.

"Maybe we should get out the sock puppets," Owen said, causing more laughter. "Oh, wait, I meant _cock_ puppets."

More laughter followed.


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor was a little perturbed that Jack was demanding to see him, so he ignored the former Time Agent. This only received more complaints that Jack was being mean to his crew. Finally, he went to see Jack. "What is your problem? I'm receiving complaints from your crew. I won't bother to tell you what Owen said."

"I found John Hart in Daisy's room."

The Doctor shrugged. "Where is this my problem?"

"She was travelling with you when she made the biggest mistake of her life by marrying him."

"Oh, so it's my fault that she grew up? I told you that when she got married, the Moon-People didn't give either one of them a choice. Would you prefer that the Moon-People had kept her on Cyneria? Trust me; they were more than willing to do it."

"Then after that, he should have stayed the hell out of her life!"

"I doubt that he is willing to do that. Can't you just accept it? Daisy has accepted it. He's accepted being forced to get married. The Moon-People weren't going to let either of them go unless they got married. They could have chosen to kill John and Daisy instead of doing what they did. They're almost impossible to trace. I couldn't find them, so by the time that they let Daisy leave, I'd given up trying to find her. I waited. I knew they'd let her go."

"Then why did you even try following them?"

"Donna insisted. You haven't had a cranky red-head hitting you until you did what she wanted, have you?"

"Actually, yes, I have. Marcie."

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take before he comes in and demands you leave?" Daisy asked John.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I suppose I'd better get lost before he decides to come in and kill me?"

"Probably."

John finished getting dressed. "I should go then."

Daisy pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

"Hmm… that almost makes me want to change my mind."

"Ok, you can get lost now." She pushed his shoulder. "Go on."

"Ok, fine." He pressed a button on his wrist strap and was gone just in time, as Jack opened the door.

"Where is he?" Jack demanded.

"He left," Daisy said. "Don't you have anything better to do? You're crowding me."

"Excuse me? You're here. In my home."

"I plan on leaving as soon as possible. I'm not one to be crowded. Can you leave me alone now?"

"Daisy, I don't understand you anymore. John changed you."

"He didn't change me. I'm the same as I always was. Why do you think he changed me? Is it just because I even met him? Or is it something more than that?"

"John is not that great of a person. I should know. I shouldn't have brought you to the Hub when you had those spider bites."

"I'm starting to think that you just don't want me to be happy."

"I do want you to be happy. Being with John Hart is not going to make you happy."

"Now I'm convinced. You don't want me to be happy!" Daisy pushed past him and before he could stop her, she was inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor poked his head out. "What happened?"

"It's just her being emotional," Jack said.

"She said something to me about you not wanting her to be happy."

"I want her to be happy. I just don't want her to be with John."

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors, coming out of the TARDIS completely. He made Jack go into his office. Once the door was closed he said, "you're driving her away from you, Jack. Trying to keep her from John Hart is not going to make her happy. It's just going to make her miserable. I don't think you want her to be miserable."

"John's not good for her."

"Jack, by now, you should know that there is virtually no way to keep her from what she wants."

"He'll break her heart, Doctor. I'll be the one picking up the pieces. She always gets her heart broken by men."

"And just maybe that won't happen this time."


	21. Chapter 21

Daisy came out of the TARDIS for only a minute. "I'm ready to go. And I know exactly where I want to go," she told the Doctor. She went back inside immediately.

"You're not really going to let her leave now, are you?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I think it would be best. I know you don't like it, but it's for the best. It's not a good idea for her to be here at this moment."

"Just because I don't like John?"

"That and the fact that you seem to want to keep her in a cage."

Daisy came back out. "Can't we leave now?"

"Where is it you want to go? And don't say Skaro, Mondas or Telos."

"Kublai Khan's court."

"No. I've been there before. I can't mess up my own time-line."

"We don't even have to be there at the same time you were before!"

"You just don't get it, Daisy."

"Yes, I do. You can go there to a time after you left."

"It'll cause problems."

"Then you want me to pick something else?"

"Yes, please."

Daisy thought a minute. "E-Space," she finally said.

"That'll rip a hole in space and time, Daisy."

"Then I want to go to Kublai Khan's court."

"No. I could take you to meet Jack the Ripper."

"You're not good at that. The sarcasm. You're not good at it."

* * *

Owen woke up to find that the temperature had been raised to an uncomfortable level. Also, Roxanne had taken all of the blankets off the bed and had taken them all into the living room. She was huddled in a ball under them.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm cold," she said to him. "It's very cold."

"It's not cold," Owen said."

"It's cold."

"It is not," Owen said.

"Yes, it is cold."

"Roxanne, it's not cold!"

"It is cold, master."

Owen groaned. "For, the last time, it is not cold!"

Roxanne refused to let Owen take the blankets away. What the hell was wrong with her? He tugged at the blankets.

"Roxanne, you have to let go."

She shook her head furiously. Owen finally did get the blankets away from her. Roxanne jumped on him in an attempt to get the blankets back.

* * *

Owen was very tired when he got into work in the morning.

"You look tired," Tosh said.

"You think? Miss I'm Cold kept me up all night."

Tosh smiled a little. "I think it succeeded…" she sang very quietly.

"What was that?"

"Oh, come on, Owen! We all know that you were trying to get Roxanne pregnant. It was quite obvious. Li'hana told me that in Trians, symptoms of pregnancy show up _immediately_. It's a little different from humans and one of the symptoms is feeling cold."

Owen grunted. "Thanks for warning me…" he murmured.

Jack came out of his office looking very grumpy.

"I take it he's still mad about Daisy?" Owen asked when Jack was out of earshot.

"That and Sam kicked him out of bed last night."

"How do you know that?"

"I spent the night with Li'hana. I heard part of an argument about Jack brooding in bed. She said he was plotting to chain Daisy up in a cell when and if Daisy ever decided to come back."

"I would have thought he was plotting to kill John."

"No, actually, I think he's plotting to kill the father of Crystal's baby. Crystal wasn't in a good mood last night either. Jack's bad mood is affecting everyone."


	22. Chapter 22

Jack came back into the Hub's main area. "Where's Ianto?" he asked.

"Oh, Gwen said Ianto isn't feeling well. Taryn's taking care of him so Gwen can work."

"Oh," Jack said in disappointment. "I was hoping for coffee."

"Gwen's bringing some. Apparently, Ianto told her a good place to get coffee."

Gwen came in just then with cups of coffee. "Sorry I'm late, but there was the cutest little girl that was lost. I had to help her."

No one said anything about it.

Owen downed half of his coffee right away and declared he felt better.

Crystal came into the room. "I dropped my book and Rosie shoved it under the bed," she said.

Jack sighed and went to get the book out from under her bed.

* * *

Rosie growled before realizing it was Jack reaching under the bed. She went over to Jack's hand and tried to get under it as though she were a cat. "Move, Rosie," Jack said to her. Rosie just kept trying. Finally, Jack pulled the dog out from under the bed and handed her to Crystal. "Take your dog."

Rosie watched Jack put his hand back under the bed to pull out the book. Soon, he pulled out a puppy.

"Get out of my way, Lucy." He handed the puppy to Crystal also. When he reached under the bed again, it was only to come out with another puppy. "I'm giving you to Owen; he just doesn't know it yet, Mickey." He pulled out the last puppy. "And you, Poppy or whatever your name is, get lost."

"Polly," Crystal said.

Mickey and Polly hovered by Crystal's feet until Jack pulled the book out from under the bed. The moment he did so, the two puppies came back, yipping and barking. They growled and pulled on Jack's pant legs.

"Get off!" Jack said.

He finally got away, but the puppies followed, as did Rosie. They barked and nipped at his heels. He was able to get into his office and shut the dogs out.

"Oh, they only want to play!" Gwen said. Upon hearing her voice, the puppies ran over. Gwen was delighted until one of the puppies peed in front of her shoe. "Oh, you naughty little puppy!"

Owen looked over and shook his head. It was her own damn fault for calling the little monsters over to her.

Roxanne tugged on Owen's sleeve. "I'm cold," she said when he looked at her.

"I don't know what to tell you. Nothing I do is good enough for you."

"Maybe you should feed her," Tosh said.

Owen rolled his eyes.

Li'hana came out of Corinthia's bedroom. "Samantha and I need some help," she said.

"Only if you do something about her," Owen said, pointing at Roxanne.

Li'hana glared. "Feed her. She is pregnant. She needs food."

Roxanne looked at Owen.

"Oh, here's a candy bar," he said, tossing a chocolate candy bar on her lap.

Roxanne picked it up, and stared at it. She didn't know how to get it out of the wrapper.

"I think you ought to help her," Tosh said.

Owen groaned, but pulled the wrapper off the candy bar and followed Li'hana.


	23. Chapter 23

Gwen was positively delighted when she saw Owen come out with a little wrapped bundle. "Oh, let me see the baby!" She looked at the baby without waiting for Owen to let her. "Aw she's so cute!"

"It's a he," Owen said in slight annoyance.

Gwen rolled her eyes and took the baby. She cooed at it. The baby stared up at her. "Oh, I would so love to take you home with me, but I'm not sure Ianto and Taryn would like it."

"Oh, just take it home," Owen muttered as he went into the infirmary to set up an incubator for the baby.

Li'hana came out of Corinthia's room.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Owen told her.

Gwen protested when Owen took the baby to put him in the incubator. "But he likes me!"

"You think all babies like you," Owen said.

"I do not!"

"Oh, really? Does Lorelei like you?"

"Of course she does!"

Tosh coughed. "Sorry, Gwen, but she only likes Owen."

Gwen pouted. She ran after him when he took the baby into the infirmary.

"Anyone would think that was her baby," Jack said.

"Maybe she wants to have a baby?" Tosh suggested.

There've been enough babies," Jack said to her.

* * *

Ianto was woken up by the sound of Gwen coming into the house. She came in with a baby. "I thought this would cheer you up," she said.

"I'm sick," Ianto protested as he handed the baby to him.

"Oh, it's only morning sickness. Besides, he's so cute."

"He is cute," Ianto admitted.

"Jack thought I should take him home for the night. He's been a very good baby so far."

Ianto extended the baby back to her. "He's stinking me out."

"Oh, in that case, he says, 'I stinkin' you out, I stinkin' you out...' Wow he does stink..."

Jack had to get up to see what Crystal wanted because she was calling for him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is Crystal going to come to see the baby when it's born?"

"Yes, she is. The Doctor would never let her miss it. Don't worry about it."

"Ok, I feel better now."

As Jack left the room, he heard the Rift Monitor sound off. When he got upstairs, he saw Tosh hurrying to the computers, half-naked.

She typed away at her keyboard. "Three aliens came through the Rift," she said. "They're...they're headed for Owen's."


	24. Chapter 24

Jack and Tosh intercepted the aliens on their way to Owen's apartment. They three aliens put up a huge fight.

Owen was quite perturbed when Jack came to his home and woke him up. "Jack, I was asleep," Owen growled,

"Roxanne's not safe here," Jack said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tosh detected aliens coming. Intergalactic bounty hunters. They're after Roxanne and the others."

"What?!" Owen said. "You're telling me I have to move her?"

"Yes, exactly. I've got the bounty hunters in cells, but if they don't come back after a while, more will be sent."

"She can't go back. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. I called the Doctor about it, but he didn't pick up. I think I'm being ignored. I called Martha Jones because the Doctor _will_ pick up for her. As soon as he knows about this, he's going to do something."

* * *

Roxanne came into the Hub, staying close by Owen. She clutched his arm tightly. It had scared her to \be woken up in the middle of the night and be told that she had to go somewhere else. Her grip on his arm was very tight. Owen winced. She let go apologetically.

The sound of the TARDIS startled Roxanne. The moment the Doctor poked his head out, she ran over and hugged him. The Doctor stroked the back of her head. "It's ok, I'll take care of everything."

Roxanne didn't seem to want to let go of the Doctor. The Doctor finally pulled himself away from her.

"You have to go back to Trian for a little bit, ok? This has to be done. It won't take long."

"What do you think you're doing?" Owen demanded.

"Ending this. And you're coming with us. No protests."

Owen folded his arms and glared at the Doctor.

Jack came over to him. "You're going to do this. And I mean it. I don't want those bounty hunters here any longer than I have to." He went over to the Doctor. "If you have to, take him you know where."

The Doctor smiled. "I am going to take him there after we're done on Trian. It'll be _permanent._"

"Hey! Don't I get any choice in the matter?" Owen shouted.

"Only if you'd prefer to have her marry someone selected by her mother, live on Trian and never see your child," the Doctor said.

Owen grunted and mumbled that he would go with them.

Soon, the TARDIS churned and disappeared.

"I don't think Owen will be very happy when he gets back," Tosh told Jack.

"He agreed to go. According to him to maintain Roxanne's refugee status."

"I don't think that's the real reason."

"Of course it isn't. Didn't you listen to anything the Doctor said?"

"I did listen!"


	25. Chapter 25

Owen didn't care for traveling in the TARDIS, so he was grateful when it finally landed. The Doctor quickly checked the scanner just to make sure they were in the right place. "Alright, we're here, ' he said.

Roxanne looked scared.

"It's ok," the Doctor told her. "Nothing bad will happen to you."

She looked at him as though asking a silent question.

"Yes, you are going to meet your mother," he said with a smile.

Owen had to follow Roxanne and the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

They were led to a huge palace. A woman in a Blue outfit came out and bowed to the Doctor, Looped braids on either side of her head hanging down. She stayed the way she was for three seconds. When she straightened she said, "I am to take the bride to prepare her for the ceremony."

Roxanne suddenly hid behind Owen.

The Doctor urged Roxanne to allow the woman to lead her away.

"There won't be anyone dressing me will there?" Owen asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, not unless you want to."

"No," Owen said with a glare.

* * *

Roxanne's mother seemed to be silently criticizing Owen. She whispered something to the Doctor. The Doctor only smiled and nodded his head.

Owen frowned. "Is she saying something nasty about me?"

The Doctor and Roxanne's mother both smiled and laughed a little. The Doctor whispered something to her.

She looked at Owen. "No, I am not saying something 'nasty' about you. I was only telling the Doctor that you would make good babies."

Owen sighed. What was it with this species and babies?"

A woman in another blue outfit came in. She quietly said something to Roxanne's mother, the queen. The queen said something to her servant. The servant bowed and went away. She scurried off into another room.

* * *

Roxanne tugged at the dress she'd been put into. It was uncomfortable. A servant that hed been sent away came in with a different dress. "This one might be looser," she said.

She was stripped out of the dress and put into the new one. The new dress was looser, but it was still uncomfortable.

Soon, Roxanne's mother came in. She took one look at the dress and frowned. "Not silver designs. It's not right. It has to have gold."

The servants nodded their heads.

"I will get the proper dress myself." She then left the room.

A few minutes later, she came back with a different dress wrapped in white linen. Roxanne was put into the dress. There were no problems with the new dress.

* * *

When Roxanne was brought out in her wedding dress, Owen was so shocked he nearly fainted. He heard the Doctor's faint chuckle and knew that the Doctor was watching him closely.

Before Owen was aware of it, it was done and they were in the TARDIS again. Roxanne was still wearing her wedding dress.

Soon, they landed somewhere else. The Moon-People were already waiting. They said their Great Goddess had told them.

The wedding was quick. The Doctor managed to get them back to the Hub on the same day they left.

"What about the others?" Owen asked him.

"The bounty hunters can't take them as long as they're still pregnant, so I wouldn't worry about it quite yet."


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh, that dress is so pretty!" Gwen cried upon seeing it. Roxanne looked down at her dress and smiled.

"It is."

Owen muttered something about how women always go on about dresses.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Ignore him," she whispered.

Roxanne only looked at her in confusion.

Gwen sighed. "Never mind... Anyway, me and Tosh bought something for you while you were away. I hope you'll like it."

Roxanne perked up. Owen rolled his eyes.

Crystal came out of her room, looking for Jack. Tosh simply pointed to Jack's office, where he was doing some paperwork. Crystal went into his office. "I can't get the baby to stop kicking again," she told him.

Jack had to tell the baby a story about the Doctor so that it would stop kicking.

Crystal stayed in his office, reading a book.

Owen came in a few minutes later. "Jack, you need to see this." He handed some papers to Jack.

Jack scanned them. He looked at Owen. "What's this mean?" he asked, pointing at something.

"It means that you're still keeping things from the crew!" Owen snapped.

Crystal looked up in alarm.

"I wasn't keeping this from anyone, Owen. You could have found out at any time."

"Just how many kids do you have, Jack? They seem to be coming out of nowhere!"

"That's my own business, Owen. You don't need to know how many there are, just that they're around. Verity likes to keep to herself. If you bother her with any of this, you'll come to regret it."

"According to this, she's keeping aliens in her house!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Owen. They don't even know that they are aliens. And they're perfectly harmless."

"You covered it up."

"Actually, Verity did. Leave her alone, ok?"

"This can't be left alone, Jack. Someone could find out."

"What if I told you that U.N.I.T. knows that they're there?"

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"It's true, Owen. You can go and look through my files. You can even call them, if you like. They might not give you an answer though."

Owen grunted and left the room in a huff.

Crystal watched as he left the room. After he was out, she went to Jack and hugged him. Jack was a little surprised.

"Is there a special reason for this," he asked.

"No."

* * *

Owen was woken up during the night because Norandi was kicking him in her sleep. He was so used to this that he tried to ignore it.

He soon realized that the bed was wet. He shook Norandi awake. She tried to choke him at first, but suddenly ran and hid in the bathroom. Owen distinctly heard the lock click.

He sighed. This was starting to get out of hand. Owen considered whether or not he should try to convince Norandi to get out of the bathroom as he woke up Roxanne and stripped the covers from the bed. He heard Norandi moving around in the bathroom. He soon realized she was sobbing uncontrollably.


	27. Chapter 27

Owen took the next two weeks off, occasionally going to the Hub.

Tosh came over to see Owen. Norandi glared at her for a minute before running into the other room. "She's getting scared of everything now?" she asked.

"Not everything, everyone," Owen corrected. "It's getting worse every day."

"Owen, Jack wants you at work more. He says that he understands what's going on with Norandi, but he still wants you to come in on Monday."

"I can't take Norandi into the Hub the way she is now."

"Jack wants to bring in a psychiatrist to talk to her. He's been talking about someone from U.N.I.T. coming to see her."

"No, I'm not taking her to the Hub. You can tell Jack that. No blokes from U.N.I.T. are going to see her. If he tries, I'll have him by the balls myself. She's not ready to even go near the Hub."

"Keeping her cooped up won't help her, Owen."

"Do you think I don't know that, Tosh? I _still_ can't take her to the Hub anytime soon. It's like she's forgotten everyone there."

"Then you won't like what else Jack's been talking about."

"What _else_ has he been talking about," Owen demanded.

"I'm not sure I should say it. You'll probably overreact."

"What is it, Tosh?"

"Jack has also been thinking about calling the Doctor and asking him to take her somewhere for therapy."

"On some planet where the Li'hlfa might find her? Absolutely not. It's not being done!"

"Owen, Jack might not give you a choice. Besides, do you really think the Doctor would take her somewhere that the Li'hlfa might find her? He's not talking about years."

"She could very well be gone for years, Tosh."

"Jack said that the therapy isn't that slow. It's at most a month, apparently."

"Basically these people would fiddle around with her brain?"

"Jack said that it would be a rehab planet."

"No, she's not leaving Earth. I won't have it." Owen seemed about to have a fit.

"Oh, my God!" Tosh said with a gasp.

"What?" Owen demanded in annoyance.

"You're getting possessive of her."

"I am not. I just don't want her anywhere where I can't keep an eye on her."

"You just proved that you're getting possessive of her," Tosh insisted.

"No, I didn't. I am _not_ possessive of her. If anything, she's possessive of me. Didn't you see the look she gave you before she took off? She doesn't like you coming to visit because she doesn't want any other woman near me, unless it's Roxanne."

Tosh snorted with laughter. "Don't tell me she's got a crush on you?!"

"It's not funny, Tosh. Actually, at this very moment, she's in the kitchen doorway, contemplating whether or not to dump that glass of water she's holding over your head."

Tosh behind her to see that Norandi really was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking very much like she wanted to dump the glass of water she was holding over Tosh's head. She quickly looked back at Owen. "Would she do it?"

"Yes, she would, considering she did it to Gwen yesterday."

Tosh looked back and forth between them. "Ok, I think maybe I should leave now."

As the door closed behind Tosh, she clearly heard Norandi repeat something she had obviously heard on television. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."


	28. Chapter 28

Tosh ran into the Hub, gasping for breath. She looked like she'd been running for her life. She rushed into Jack's office without knocking. "Jack, Norandi is insane! Honestly, she's insane! I think she wanted to kill me over there!"

Jack didn't look like he liked it that Tosh had burst into the room. "Can you come back, later?" he asked. Suddenly, he groaned. "Sam!"

Tosh blushed, realizing what was going on underneath Jack's desk. "Where's Crystal?" she asked just before leaving the room.

"She went to spend the day with Sophie and Pearl." He hissed in a breath. "We'll talk about Norandi later, ok? Give me at least twenty minutes."

As Tosh closed the door behind her, it occurred to her that no one was in the Hub's main area. Trying to figure out where Gwen and Ianto were, she wandered into the kitchen to see if they were there. The first thing she say upon entering the kitchen was Gwen and Ianto kissing. Tosh looked away in embarrassment, preparing to leave the room.

Ianto and Gwen suddenly seemed to realize she had came into the room. "I take it you walked in on Jack getting…pleasured by Sam?" Gwen asked.

"It was very embarrassing," Tosh said.

"Is she still under the desk?"

"She was when I left the room."

"Then you didn't see the worst of it," Ianto said. "She's into bondage."

Tosh went pale. "What?"

"Although, they would go into Jack's room if they were going to do that."

"Too much information!" Tosh finally shouted.

"Oh, I could make it worse by talking about what sex with Owen is like," Gwen said somewhat absently. "I mean, Owen's got a huge-"

"Gwen, please don't say it," Ianto said.

"Sorry."

"Again, too much information," Tosh said quietly.

"Jack loves being on the top as much as he does the bottom," Ianto said, purposely embarrassing Tosh."

"Too much information!"

* * *

Norandi came back into the living-room. "Why does he want to send me away?" she asked Owen.

"What?" Owen asked, having not really heard her.

"Why does Jack want to send me away?"

Owen sighed. "We'll talk about that later, ok?"

"But can't we talk about it now?"

"Didn't you want to take an early bath today?" Owen asked, distracting her from the subject of Jack.

Norandi brightened. She nodded her head vigorously.

"You can take that bath right now, if you want to."

Sufficiently distracted, Norandi ran for the bathroom so that she could take a bath. A few minutes later, Owen got up and went into the bathroom after her.

"Don't use the bubbles," he said.

"I want to use the bubbles!" Norandi said through clenched teeth.

Owen sighed. "I know you do, but you can't. I've told you why you can't use them before."

"On Iotropa they would let me."

"Well, we're not there, are we? We've gone through the difference between the bubble baths here and the bubble baths there. Just because it's safe for you to use the bubbles they have there, doesn't mean that you can use the bubbles that we have here. They're not the same. If you get the bubble bath out, I'll take it away and you'll never see it again."

She turned to glare at him.

"I mean it. You can't use them without them burning your skin. You were lucky it wasn't worse when you tried to use them before. You almost got blisters. If you manage to get any bubbles in there, I won't treat you. I'll let you suffer with the burns."


	29. Chapter 29

Samantha came into Jack's office that night. "Jack, I want you to come to bed."

Jack almost made a protest, but then saw what she was wearing. "Oh…you're wearing that…" He smiled mischievously.

"I am and if you don't come to bed, I'll make you come to bed."

"If anything goes off, it's your fault," he said as he followed her.

Crystal opened the door to Jack's room without knocking. "Can you stop your crazy sex stuff? I'm trying to sleep."

"Have we been being too loud?" Jack whispered to Sam.

"I would say so," she whispered back.

"Hey, it's not right that I should hear everything from my room. I don't need to hear some of the things you've been doing in here. It's worse than the time when I walked in on you with Ianto," Crystal said. "So, either stop the crazy sex stuff or keep real quiet. This has made the baby make me go to the bathroom five times already and if it makes me wet myself, you get to clean it up, because I'm not going to do it."

"I should have had her spend the night at Sophie's," Jack murmured. "Ok, we'll be quiet. Can you go back to bed now?"

"Only if you're going to be quieter. You don't need to act like you're _my_ age."

* * *

"Ok, why does Crystal have dark circles under her eyes?" Owen asked when he came in the next morning.

"She hardly slept," Jack said. "I'm surprised you're here today."

"Well, Norandi's sleeping pretty heavily."

"They were keeping me up with their crazy sex antics last night," Crystal said. "That's why I didn't get much sleep. The baby made me pee, so they had to clean that up."

"Oh, God, she had to hear _that_? You couldn't keep it down?"

"We tried!" Jack said.

"Well, obviously, you didn't try hard enough considering that she pissed herself! That baby _is_ very active!"

Gwen and Tosh giggled at Jack getting in trouble with Owen.

"It's not that funny," Jack told them.

"I hope you don't make Ianto pee himself," Gwen said. "You'd have to clean that up too."

"I said that it's not that funny."

"It won't be funny if you do that to Ianto. Try not to have sex in your office today."

"That was scary," Tosh murmured. "Who actually wants to walk in on their boss having sex with his girlfriend?"

"What? What? Owen said. "I missed what?"

"Um…Jack and Sam having sex."

"I would have watched that!"

"That's wrong, Owen. That's so very, very wrong."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Owen left to check on Norandi. He left Roxanne and the babies at the Hub.

Jack looked down at Lorelei in her carrier. "She's getting very big, isn't she?"

Tosh looked over at her. "Owen says that she can already hold her bottle on her own."

"If she can, I'd like to see it."

"Then let's find out."

It took a while to get Lorelei to take a bottle, but when she did, she held onto it with both hands and used her feet to keep it upright.

"Ok, so she really can do it," Jack said. "It must be because she's an alien."

Owen came into the Hub. Norandi was behind him, rubbing her eyes. Considering that she was at the Hub must have meant it was a very good day for her. He went over. "You heard that she could do that and had to test her?"

"Yeah," Jack said.


	30. Chapter 30

"Where's Jack?" Tosh asked when she came into work.

"He took Crystal out for lunch," Gwen said. "You're late, you know."

"I slept over the alarm."

"I think it's probably ok. Jack never said anything about it. If he does say anything when he comes in, I'll come to your defense."

* * *

"Could you get her another ice cream?" Jack asked the waitress.

"Oh, alright, dear," the waitress said. As she looked away, she looked back at Jack and winked.

"That's making it worse!" Crystal wailed. "It's embarrassing when people flirt with you!" She began to babble incoherently.

"Crystal, those boys are gone now, and they're not coming back. I've made it clear that if they show their faces again, I'll rip each of them a new one!"

Crystal cried all the harder.

"What did I do wrong?" Jack asked.

"They were the nice ones!" Crystal sobbed.

"Oh…I didn't know that."

The waitress came over with a caramel sundae. "We're out of fudge," she said. "Will there be any more ice creams or-"

"I want a cheeseburger…" Crystal said, hitching in a breath.

"Ok, then, a cheeseburger it is."

* * *

The first thing Jack heard when he returned to the Hub was Gwen screaming. "Stop it!" She shouted. He then heard a blow horn.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack asked.

"Oh, never mind the blow horn then," the Doctor said, tossing it into the TARDIS.

"You're back already?" Jack asked.

"Your daughter-not that one-had an overload. She's in my past."

"She's in your past? Which one? One, two, three, four or five?"

"I don't know. You forgot six, seven, eight and nine."

"But _why_ are you here?"

"I'm waiting for her to come here. In my fourth incarnation, she told me that she always went home when she left my timeline. So, I'm waiting for her."

"You know, it could be a long wait. Daisy does like to play when she goes places."

"I know that. There was one time when I saw her in my fourth incarnation, where she got the brigadier to join in a conga line. That was brilliant! I never saw the man have so much fun in his life."

"I'm sure it must have been a lot of fun," Tosh said. "You had fun with the space pig."


End file.
